Wireless data transmission in the context of telecommunications and computer networking involves the apportionment of finite spectrum bandwidth resources. Various conventional methods and protocols for apportioning the available spectrum exist, including time division and frequency division multiplexing of signals transmitted over wireless networks. Densely deployed radiofrequency (RF) transmission networks that utilize frequency division typically require the reuse of frequency channels; however, if allocation of channels is performed sub-optimally, the network quality degrades significantly. In particular, mesh network topologies present challenges to frequency channel reuse and allocation that conventional methodologies do not adequately address.
Thus, there is a need in the communications routing and computer networking field to create new and useful systems and methods for configuring frequencies of a network of radios. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.